Harry Smith and the Coco-Coal Contest
Harry Smith and the Coco-Coal Contest is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith's family arriving at Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun in the RustBucket 2000. James Smith squeals with delight while Harry begs to go to Horrid Henty Land instead, to which Liam Smith replies with "N-O spells no, Harry!" and drags him into the queue for wristbands. After getting a pink wristband he thinks of an idea to make the most of such a boring day - he plans to sneak out of the mushy drippy theme park, check out the arcades at Chocthorpe and creep back inside later...Liam and Grace Smith won't suspect a thing! When nobody is looking, Harry tiptoes into a restricted area behind the Fancy Coaster of Enlightenment. He then punches and hadoukens a loose fence panel, breaking it apart - he squeezes through the gap to find himself by a bike rack. He steals a badass mountain bike and uses it to make a quick getaway to Chocthorpe, doing big farts to boost his speed. He spots a toilet-papered house on the way, tearing a few squares off to cover up his embarrassing wristband. Harry parks the bike at Chocthorpe Pier. Suddenly he hears an announcement of a Coco-Coal drinking contest that will take place on the pier in an hour, and whoever gulps down the most cans in three minutes will earn a cash prize of £50, enough money to buy all the DLC on Zapper Rapper X! Harry knows he's bound to win, so he decides to sign up. He then spots David Marshall, who is also taking part - the pair high five each other, fart and rush into a seafront arcade. An hour later, Harry and David return to the pier, noticing a few people signing up for the contest. Jamie Wallace and Peter Frost, who have also put their names down, give the two wedgies. The four then realise they have competition...Caleb McKinnon and Jason Van Dyke arrive on their fat scooters, along with Kim Johnston on the Lardmobile! Caleb boasts that he can chug ten bottles of Coco-Coal in a day, so Harry says he can fill a bath with Coco-Coal and guzzle every last drop. A full-blown argument ensues. However, they are interrupted by Jason sniggering over Anthony Amsden forcing Alex Woodbridge into the contest. Caleb roars with laughter, then Harry and David do massive farts at Kim. Once everyone is sat at a table with a stack of Coco-Coal cans in front of them, the contest finally starts. Despite Harry's determination to beat the fatties he gets off to a bad start due to the ring pull of his first can being stubborn. He polishes it off before gulping down a second can, followed by a third to catch up. He tosses a can at Caleb, who has slowed down in a rage as a can of diet Coco-Coal was accidentally put in his stack. The two finally equalise on four cans ten seconds before the timer runs out, though Harry notices the crowd is completely ignoring him. Instead the spectators are focused on Alex, who is finishing his sixth can just in time! A buzzer sounds as the timer ticks to zero. Harry facepalms over his unexpected defeat, David lets out a squeaker with shock and the other competitors' jaws drop. Alex is crowned the winner and handed the prize money, causing Caleb to burst into tears. Harry and Caleb then find out they have won a runner-up prize - free wristbands for Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun! The former screams "NOOOOOOO!!". All of a sudden, the police arrive and drag Harry, who is confused, into their car. The officers drive him to Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun, where Grace, Liam and James are furious over him slipping away from the theme park. The family returns home in the RustBucket 2000 with Grace and Liam shouting at Harry the whole time. Liam once again locks him in the boiler room. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when the family are in the RustBucket 2000) *Rolo to the Rescue - Title Theme(plays when Harry and James are queuing for wristbands) *Street Fighter 2 - Bonus Stage (plays when Harry destroys the wooden panel and rides off with the bike) *Wario Ware: Smooth Moves - Rush Hour (plays during the Coco-Coal drinking contest) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes